


Breathing

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Protective Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Neil has a panic attack and Andrew helps out afterwards.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little bit of a vent fic. Please mind the warnings. 
> 
> TW: Panic attack

Neil shook violently. It was hard to breath. The air went in and out but his body didn't register it. He was curled in on himself in the corner of his dorm room. The lights were off. Neil wanted it to help. He wanted to be able to hide from the panic that clawed up his throat. But it wasn't a person or an organization. It still found him even though he made himself small and tried to escape it's notice. 

Breath in.

Breath out. 

In.

Out.

He tried to slow his breathing. He tried to slow his heart rate. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he were a child. As if he believed the whole: “If I can't see monsters, they can't see me” sentiment. 

Dimly Neil was aware that tears were streaming down his face as his body slowly calmed.

Breath in for four.

Breath out for four. 

In for four.

Out for four.

Keep going.

He heard the door creaking open. He didn't look up. Neil focused on steadying his breathing. 

“Can you get me a blanket?” He asked, knowing it was Andrew who'd come in. 

“Do you want me to make you some tea too? It'll help with grounding.” 

Neil nodded. He heard the bed Andrew had perched on creak as he got up to get Neil a blanket and tea. 

“I'll call Wymack and tell him we won't be at practice. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

“That's okay. I'll listen when you do.”


End file.
